bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies and the Legend of the Bubble Eevees (Part 8: I Think The Battle Begins In This One, Im Not Sure Though...)
Ok so like in some of the others im skippin this part! (Ok so their back at the school, Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy are their to, oh yea and Nonny is awake now.) Gil: (Hugs Bubble Puppy) Ok so Gil, this is Bubble Puppy. Gil (Vaporeon): Oh, hello Bubble Puppy. Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! Molly: So you guys dont know what dogs are? Deema (Jolteon): Ok one, im a girl, and two, no we dont. Mr. Grouper: Ok so does anybody have a plan? All exept Nonny: maybe. (Suddenly they all hear a very loud gurgle that slightly shook the ground) Gil (Vaporeon): (Jumps into Molly's arms) What was that!? Nonny: ... Goby (Espeon): That did not sound like a stampede of wild horses. Molly (Leafeon): Not even close to a stampede. (They hear a loud, bubbling rumble once again. Goby realizes that it came from somewhere near Nonny) Goby: Wait a minute... (Swims over to where Nonny is) (Another loud growl came, Goby realizes that the roar came from Nonny's stomach) Goby: ... (A huge roar that shook the ground came from Nonny's stomach, then they all realize it came from Nonny's stomach, they all look at Nonny.) (Nonny put his hand over his stomach) Nonny: Sorry, im kinda hungry... Goby: I think a better word would be starving, you did say you had to skip breakfast and you got a lunch joke so you couldn't eat lunch. (Nonny's stomach grumbles again) Molly (Leafeon): Great work Nonny. (They all laugh, except for Nonny, He started to feel very light-headed) Nonny: (Groans) I don't feel so good... (Faints) (They all run and swim over to Nonny to see if he is ok) Oona (Glaceon): Looks like he's okay but hungry. Molly (Leafeon): (Sarcasticly) Oh wow, what a helpful thing to say! Oona (Glaceon): Oh my god Molly I will slap you! (Meanwhile with the Poke-Hunters... the Poke-Hunters have just gotten to Bubbletucky) Erin Nethergrim: Finally, were here. Now then, men! Start attacking! (The Poke-Hunters start launching cannonballs at the city. The citizens start running away the Guppies and Eevees hear the explosions) Goby: What is that!? Deema: Im gonna guess its Nonnys tummy again. (Goby puts his ear on Nonnys stomach, it was kind of annoying since his stomach was constantly growling, the growls it made sounded different from the explosions) Goby (Glaceon): Hmm, the growls and the other noises don't sound the same, so nope. Goby: What is it then? Oona (Espeon): Cannonballs. Molly: CANNONBALLS!?!? Wait, how would you know? Oona (Espeon): I just do. Goby (Glaceon): We have to stop whoever is firing them! (Everybody, exept Nonny, Oona and Oona the Espeon, go to see who is firing cannonballs, they see a large ship firing cannonballs at the city) Gil: Who are they? Goby (Glaceon): To tell you the truth, i have no idea. (They see a symbol on the mast. The symbol is a picture of a Night Fury in a cage) Molly (Leafeon): I have never seen a symbol like that before... Deema (Jolteon): But that symbol makes it easy to tell that they are hunters. Gil (Vaporeon): Then lets stop them! (The Eevees fly towards the ship, the hunters fire nets, chains and pokeroot arrows at them, but they all miss) Erin Nethergrim: Come on! Keep firing until you hit one! Flare: Sir, we are out of things to fire at them. Erin Nethergrim: What!? Ugh, I guess we need to abort the mission. (The eevees fire attacks at the ship, the attacks hit the ship and it starts to sink) Erin, Lewis and Flare: (Jumps onto a smaller boat then sails back to the island) (The boat sinks and the other parts of the crew swim after the small boat) Goby (Glaceon): Ha! Beat that hunters! Deema (Jolteon): We did it! (Gil sees an arrow in the sand, the arrow head is a sleek, almost transparent and vibrant green color, he takes the arrow head off) Gil (Vaporeon): I have never seen a arrow head like this one before. Goby (Glaceon): Maybe Oona will know what it is. Molly (Leafeon): Yea, lets go see if she knows what it is. (They get back to the school) Molly: How is Nonny? Oona: He is still unconscious and hungry. Other than that he is fine. Gil: Ok Thats all. Bye. Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Gurgle tummy episodes